Letters to Petunia
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Letters of correspondence between Dumbledore and Petunia over the course of ten years. The letter of rejection and the letter left on her doorstep. "There is more to her than what meets the eye." Read on


**Letters to Petunia**

** - Donna Vito Fruttie**

**Quidditch League Fanfic Challenge**

**Position - **** Beater 1**

**Team - Wimbourne Wasps  
**

**Prompt -**** Jealousy **

**A/N- Review**

**A/N- Enjoy**

* * *

**LETTERS TO PETUNIA**

Dear Miss Petunia Evans,

I have received your letter seeking admission into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I understand it, your sister, Lily, has already received her letter of acceptance, and you would like to join her.

I should, probably, tell you of the nature of classes conducted at the school. The lessons conducted at Hogwarts are strictly based on magic. We provide training to students so that they can, not only master the various forms of magic, but learn to control it, as well. Hence, only children showing various signs of magic can be accepted at the school.

You are a talented child, with a lot of skills, I am certain. Unfortunately, Hogwarts does not have the means to accommodate the kind of skills that you possess.

It is, therefore, with the deepest regret, that I must inform you, that you cannot be accepted into Hogwarts.

I hope you will not blame yourself for this matter. If the grade sheet sent by you is any indication, I am certain that you would have made an excellent student. Perhaps, in the future, Hogwarts will amend its rules to allow all talented children to enroll at Hogwarts.

I hope you will not let your sister's path define yours. In the meantime, you will find your place, I am sure, in your own capacity, in the due course of time.

Until then, I wish you the very best for all your future endeavors.

Good luck, Petunia.

Yours Sincerely,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

(Headmaster,

Order of Merlin- First class,

Chief Warlock of Wizengamot,

Supreme Mugwump of

International Confederation of Wizards)

* * *

_Around ten years later_

* * *

Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

It is with deep regret that I must inform you about the tragic death of your sister and her husband. They were murdered by a dark wizard named Voldemort, in the process of protecting their son, Harry, who survived and whom I have left on your doorstep.

You might remember me as the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. I had written previously to you, around ten years ago, in reply to your letter that asked me to allow you to enroll at Hogwarts, along with your sister. Unfortunately, Hogwarts was only meant for children of Magical blood, and I had to inform you of the fact. As I understand it, there has been a bitter resentment between you and your sister, ever since. However, in the light of a family tragedy, I must urge you to put all such bitterness aside.

I am certain, you may not wish to be involved in the affairs of the Wizarding world, however, I believe you ought to understand the circumstances surrounding the death of Lily and James. Firstly, they were part of an organisation, spearheaded by myself, that actively worked against the tyranny of Voldemort. They were targeted by him even prior to their deaths. Last night, he attacked them at their residence, catching them off guard, and providing them with very little time to defend themselves. His target was the boy, and Lily and James were killed, while trying to protect Harry from Voldemort. Due to some unknown reasons, when he attempted to use the killing curse on Harry, it rebounded on him, instead, thereby incapacitating him. Voldemort is defeated and Harry has survived, at the cost of two lives. The scar on the boy's head is a resultant of the , Harry has no living relative, save for you, naturally, Harry had to be left in your care.

What you wish to do with him is entirely up to you, but, I would advice you to take him in and raise him as your own. Harry is your sister's son and no matter what disagreements you had with Lily, you ought not to hold it over the boy.

It is imperative that you understand that Harry is not safe, even now. The threat of the rise of Voldemort lingers on. Left alone in the Wizarding world, Harry could be killed by any of Voldemort's followers who are still out there.

However, there is an aspect of Lily's tragic death that leaves a certain kind of protection in those related to her by blood.

Lily sacrificed her life, attempting to physically shield Harry from Voldemort. This sort of sacrifice left a magical protection in Harry. Since, you are his last remaining relative, I was able to enhance it so that it extends to you and your family, as well. However, this protection will only hold as long as Harry stays with you, and calls your home, his home. It becomes, therefore, absolutely necessary that you take Harry in and raise him as your own, for his protection, as well as yours.  
That is my last imploration to you.

In due course of time, on his seventeenth birthday, the magical protection in him will become void. He will be able to move out and find a place of his own to live, as well as choose his own path in life. But until such a time, I assume he will be well cared for.

I appeal to your better nature. Do not let Lily's death be in vain.

I do not presume that the situation I have put you in, is, in any way, convenient. I do presume, however, that, despite any misgivings you might have, you will care for your dead sister's son as you might for an innocent child. After all, I am sure that you still loved and cared for your sister, despite the bitterness and jealousy.

You once wrote to me, wishing to be a part of your sister's world, and now is your chance. You would owe it to yourself.  
You owe it to your sister's soul.

Remember my last, Petunia.

Yours Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - **

**Dumbledore is using his manipulative skills, although, in a subtle way, to make sure Petunia takes Harry in.**

**I hope you enjoyed these letters. ****Do take the time to review. **** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW R****EVIEW **

******************REVIEW ****REVIEW ****REVIEW**

******************REVIEW**


End file.
